girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2010-09-01 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . "Sure, it was on the map." --Higgs Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Its on the map , Surely they cant believe he saw that secret panel on a map. Agathahetrodyne 00:18, September 1, 2010 (UTC) : Didn't have to - there's always a secret panel. Secret panels are standard issue in old castles. Still, good thing he had a look at that map, huh? *cough* --Zerogee 07:13, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :: I believe Higgs said that the bedchamber was on the map. The secret panel is deduction from the fact that Lu got down to the secret lab w/o noticing the great movement chamber. Higgs is good at deduction because he smokes a pipe. --Rej :) :: Also I believe Higgs is not lying about the map. I saw something that looked like one when they were in the secret lab. In fact they rested Von Pinn on it. I noticed that Higgs had a chance for a good look first. He just recognized it for being a map when the others didn't. --Rej ¤¤? 07:27, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: ???Link??? I'm not seeing what you're referring to. --Zerogee 09:28, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::: it is if you are observant and imaginative enough. Note I could be wrong, they don't call me rej without reason. --Rej ¤¤? 22:30, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Ah, ok, I see what you're referring to - though I think those are just sets of contact points/electrodes for whoever/whatever is strapped to the slab. --Zerogee 23:17, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::: If the Foglios are playing the mind games I think they are then the truth of the matter will be known after the "reveal." --Rej ¤¤? 00:02, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I think there's less mind games going on, and more that moment just before the cards are shown when bluffing is no longer needed and the winner has that ridiculous and insane cheeky grin. Radhil 00:06, September 2, 2010 (UTC) If Higgs persists in perilously plucking at the few remaining slender strands still suspending the searchers' skepticism, we may soon see some serious situations of sorely separated eyebrows. An acute case of supersuperciliousness (a.k.a. catastrophic anteropeteral eyebrow hyperextension) can be a nasty, painful business, believe you me. Õ_ō --Undomelin 13:03, September 1, 2010 (UTC) thats right i recall Krosp when in the sewers saying there is always a secret panel. Agathahetrodyne 14:59, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I've solved the mystery of Higgs' identity! Look at the clues: wears sailor outfit, super strong and durable, and smokes a pipe. There's only one person I know of who fits that description.Werewolfboy 22:14, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Balloon Bee Speculation I want to see some balloon bees in action -- do they inflate themselves with hydrogen and drift away on the breeze to new territories? --Zerogee 15:04, September 1, 2010 (UTC) If balloon bees get too high the hydrogen in them self combusts , make for a pretty sight like fireworks. Agathahetrodyne 15:22, September 1, 2010 (UTC) : Levity is what keeps balloon bees aloft all else is ballast. --Rej ¤¤? 22:30, September 1, 2010 (UTC) It would be especially cool if they swarmed like normal bees to leave and create a new hive -- you'd see thousands of them floating away at once -- occasionally one or several exploding as sparks from chimneys would hit them here and there in their journey. --Zerogee 21:20, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Secrecy of Chamber Idle curiosity: when did the castle tell Von Zinzer about the secrecy of the great movement chamber? I can't seem to find it. And more to the point: was Higgs around at the time? : The information was discussed , and no, Higgs was not on that ride. (By the way, I located the page using the Chronology. It's not complete for recent pages, but it at least always lists the pages and section titles which is often enough to find a page.) Argadi 19:35, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Technically that's Gil telling Von Zinzer, not the castle. My question, then, is how does Higgs know about this, and is it significant that he has mis-sourced it? ::: Well, the Castle agrees with and confirms Gil's info, and expands on it a bit -- so von Zinzer probably would attribute it to the Castle, since the Castle would be the final authority in such matters. Gil's knowledge of this was not certain and only third or fourth hand at that (probably from something Klaus mentioned in passing). --Zerogee 04:56, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Source of Higgs' Information I've come up with five possible explanations for Higgs knowing about the secret passage: # He has direct access to the memories of the castle. # He actually saw a map. # He worked at the castle when Lu used her secret rooms and had access to her room (that is, probably working for/with her). # He worked in the castle when Lu used her secret rooms and discovered her secret. # The secret rooms predate Lu's use, and Higgs knew about the rooms from before Lu moved into the castle. He knew which was her bedroom because he knew which bedroom led to those chambers. Those choices are ordered from least likely to most likely (in my option). What options did I miss? Which option do you like? Argadi 01:11, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I still think Higgs was a "failed" early prototype Jaeger -- basically with most of the abilities and immortality, but none of the fearsome appearance and general bloodlust and love of fighting. This would make him actually older than the Generals. He knows these things because he's been kicking around a *long* time. --Zerogee 04:56, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page